Nematodic swabs for the examination of specimen obtained from a human body have been described in the art. Note, for example, the U.S. patent to Simmons No. 2,969,057. As described in the latter patent, a flexible nematodic swab is formed with a multiple flexible layered structure. One layer is a transparent carrier provided with an adhesive. A protective cover is applied over the adhesive so that it may be preserved until a specimen is to be obtained. When the swab is used, the protective layer is removed and the carrier adhesive applied to the body area from which a specimen is to be obtained.
The adhesive layer is promptly mounted on a microscope glass slide by affixing the adhesive side to the glass for further examination. The carrier tape on which the adhesive is located is formed of a very thin transparent material so that a microscope examination of the specimen adhering to the adhesive below the transparent layer can be made.
In the U.S. Pat. to McDonald No. 3,774,590 a uterine specimen collection device is described formed with a handle portion and a blade with edges and the like. The scraping segment of the device is integrally connected to a main body with a weakened segment adapted to be bent and broken to separate the portions carrying the specimen for analysis.
In the U.S. Pat. to Pickett No. 3,498,860 a structure is described wherein a microscope slide carrying a specimen is analyzed under a microscope after a cover glass is positioned over the slide. A suitable adhesive coating is employed. Many other devices for obtaining specimen are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Pell 3,282,114 and Wallach 3,764,215. The swabs described in the prior art generally involve specimen transfer to a suitable glass slide for further processing or medical examination.